


your fingerprints on my heart

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tiptoe around each other for months, until one night, she sees him leave, and decides to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your fingerprints on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: lovers bruise each other, these my dreams are yours, only they had changed

She used to dream about the stars, all those tiny pinpricks of light in the sky, barely visible through the glow of the London skyline. She wondered how big they were, what colors they might be, and which of them had planets, and which of those maybe, possibly, had life.

And then she met him, and he showed her the stars, red ones, and blue ones, white ones, and yellow ones. Better still, he took her to the planets, and she saw so much life, life beyond anything she could've ever dreamed of.

And then she lost him, and with him, her dreams. All she had left were the bruises on her soul, and on her heart, the whorls and ridges of his fingerprints that she felt every time she breathed.

Now... now she has him back, but she can still feel the bruises, because he's _him_ , but it's not the _same_. Every freckle is the same, his hair falls the same, he drapes himself over couches and chairs the same way, and even has the same affinity for suits with trainers. But he's still so _different_ , and it's hard for her to wrap her mind around.

They tiptoe around each other for months, and then one night, she looks out her bedroom window to see him climbing onto his motorbike (he said a car made him feel claustrophobic). He looks up as he starts the bike, and her breath catches; it feels like he's looking right at her.

His head drops, and he roars down the drive, turning right when he reaches the end.

She hurries downstairs and out to her car, and races after him, wondering where he's going.

Finally, she catches up to him in a field far outside of London, and sits in her car for a long moment, just staring at him. He's standing at the top of a small rise, his head tipped back and his gaze fixed on the sky.

When he turns to look at her, her breath catches once more; the silhouette of him standing there, hands in his pockets, tails of his overcoat pushed back, is so familiar, and the bruises on her heart pulse and ache.

There's a blanket in the back of her car, and she gets it out, hugging it to her chest as she slowly approaches him. The corner of his mouth lifts as she draws closer, and she can't help giving a small smile back, worrying her bottom lip as she comes to a stop.

Wordlessly, he takes the blanket from her and spreads it over the ground, settling on top of it. He looks up at her, and pats the space beside him, and after a brief hesitation, she sinks down beside him.

The stars are so clear this far from the city, and the rhythm of her body slows as she stares at the sky overhead, like diamonds scattered on a jeweler's cloth.

Before long, they're lying side-by-side, not speaking, the only sound that of the wind, and their light breathing, and after several minutes, he shifts. She glances over to see him reaching inside his suit jacket, and then he holds up the piece of TARDIS coral that the other him gave him so many months ago.

He looks over at her, and raises his eyebrows as he wiggles the coral back and forth.

"We could grow another one," he whispers. "Go back up there again. New TARDIS. See what else is different in this universe."

She stares back at him, and a slow smile curves her lips as she takes the coral from him, running her fingers over the rough surface. She looks back at him, and her free hand falls between them on the blanket.

He smiles too, that wide, excited grin that she hasn't seen in so long, and slides his hand over hers, locking their fingers together as they turn their gazes to the stars once more.


End file.
